I'll always be waiting
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: "NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE WHO I DO NOT LOVE""Sasuke-kun its Sakura my father has made it official that I'm getting married to Neji""Shhhhhh it's all going to be ok because I have an idea were going to run away" "I'm sorry sakura" complete


I'll always be waiting

**Sakura pov**

"But father I don't want to marry Neji he's not the one I love I'm in love with Sasuke-kun".

"Sakura we have had this discussion before and you will do what is best for the family business and about your little lover from this point you will not be allowed to see him you are and engaged women and I will not allow you to go frolic around with the enemy of our business".

"Just except it Sakura". Neji said with an emotionless tone "We will be wed writher you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it".

"NO, NO, NO I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE WHO I DO NOT LOVE". And with that I ran to my bedroom and broke down crying for what felt like hours.

So at this point I grabbed my phone and speed-dialed Sasuke-kun

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"_Hello"_

"Sasuke-kun its Sakura my father has made it official that I'm getting married to Neji"

"_Sakura don't worry I'll think of something ok just don't panic my father has also set me up with this disgrace of a women named Ten-Ten but don't worry just meet me at the meadow our spot forever ok"?_

"Ok Sasuke-kun I love you".

"_And as do I my love"_

And with that I decided to wash my face. After that I changed into a pink-lemonade sundress that reached 3inches above my knees I also slipped on some white ankle convers **( ha ha that's what I do because you never know when you're going to have to run , jump , or hide and wearing heels or flip-flops is not the best option in my opinion)**

With that done I grab my phone and jump out my window which is on the 3 floor good thing I'm quick on my feet. I start running towards the meadow and see that Sasuke-kun is not there yet. So I sit down and start to sing a little song that my mom used to sing to me before she died.** (The song is the one that Sara sings in Naruto the movie 4 sorry I couldn't find the lyrics)**

"I love the way you sing"

I turn around to find Sasuke-kun look at me with a smile on his face. I get up and run to him. I give him a hug and kiss him and he wraps his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss. After a good 5 minutes of kissing we separate for some air.

"Sasuke-kun what are we going to do about our parents they will stop at nothing just to separate us".

"Shhhhhh it's all going to be ok because I have an idea were going to run away".

I gasp "But where are we going to go"?

"To New York in America tonight and no one's going to know we will leave at 1am"

"Not before you get past me you will".

We both turn around to see Neji. "I have already informed your father about your little plan and I will not have myself look like a fool because of you two".

" Guards get them out of here'' Neji ordered them two of them grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN'' I yelled watching him fight off three guards that were trying to get him.

"SAKURA" I heard him yelling my name

**At the Haruno estate**

It's been 3 days since they split Sasuke-kun and I apart. They took my cellphone away and I have bodyguards outside my door and window.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in"

"Hey forehead I have some serious news it's about Sasuke".

"What is it pig tell me".

"Ok Sasuke's dad is going to send him off somewhere and they say he's not coming back''

At that moment my heart stopped I couldn't believe my ears. "Ino when does his flight leave"

"Today at 7:00"

I look at the clock and see that it's 6:30

"Ino I have to stop him from leaving but I can't leave my own room"

"Leave that to me" Ino said she got up grabbed a water balloon filled it up and went to the window.

"Umm… Ino what are you doing"?

"Sakura when I say go you have to run and jump out the window ok"

"Ok"

Ino opened the window looked down and dropped the balloon on the guards head.

"Hey" I heard the guard yell

"SAKURA GO''! And with that I grabbed my motorcycle keys and jump out the window_. Thanks Ino. _

I jumped on my motorcycle and zoomed to the airport. I get there at 6:50 and I see Sasuke about to go through the door and I start to run towards him until two security guards stop me

"I'm sorry miss but you're going to have to wait for another plane".

"SASUKE-KUUNNN" yell out he turns around and try's to run to me but his guard won't let him through.

"SAKURA''!

"SASUKE-KUN''!

"SAKURA WAIT FOR ME I'M GOING TO COME BACK FOR YOU I PROMISE"

"OK I'LL WAIT FOR YOU FOREVER I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

That's all I heard when they closed the door the last time I saw his face and heard his voice.

Every day I would come to the airport waiting for him 2 years passed and I still waited for him people always asked me why I was always stand there and look as if I'm waiting for someone. I always tell them the same thing and that is "I am waiting for my true love to come back".

The people who were there the day it happened just looked at me and smiled they knew I would keep my promise. People who wanted to know how he looked like I would show them a picture of me and Sasuke hugging. Eventually my father canceled the marriage with Neji and I was free. I started to lose hope until one day at the airport something happened that I wish never did.

"_Breaking news the young Uchiha Sasuke finally got married and to a lovely young women" _I turned around to see pictures of Sasuke's wedding with Ten-Ten on the T.V they looked so happy. The people that were still cheering me on were disappointed of what they also saw.

_Sasuke-kun I still love you but you don't need me anymore_

With that I pull out a switch knife and stabbed myself in the heart wanting the pain to go away over and over I stabbed myself until I fell to my knees with one last view at the world I see people surrounding me. I close my eyes and let one last tear fall down my cheek.

**Random person pov**

After the event that happened with the young girl everyone was cheering on everybody in Japan decided to pitch to make a golden statue of the girl.

**(If you want to see what the statue looks like go to this link on my profile. it looks like this only pretend its Sakura and that she has angle wings that surround her) **

We also put a little Planck on it that said the same thing she would tell everyone we placed it in the spot she would always wait.

**Sasuke pov**

Ten-Ten and I were on our way back to Japan because of family matters. When we get to the airport I see a lot of people glaring at me so I go up to a person that was glaring at me **(same random person from the pov) **and asked "Why is everyone looking at me like that"

The stranger looks at him and says "I hope you're happy" and points to what seems to be a statue in the middle of the airport. I get a closer look at it and my eyes widen it…it...Was…Sakura. I look down at the golden plank and it read:

_Sakura Haruno 1990-2012_

"_I promise to you Sasuke Uchiha _

_That I will always love you_

_I'll always be waiting"_

As I read it Ten-Ten came up to me and said "Hey why are you crying honey and why does that plank say your name"

"Nothing Ten-Ten it's a promise I never should have broken" I wipe away my tears and walked out of the airport with Ten-Ten not even bothering to look back.

I feel a gush of wind and hear a faint voice that I knew like the back of my hand it was Sakura

_Silly Sasuke-kun you didn't break your promise you came back didn't you now all I want you to do is promise me one more thing._

"Anything" I said

_I want you to be happy with Ten-Ten don't think about all the bad memories that have happened in our lives together you have Ten-Ten now and make new ones with her._

"Ok" and like that the wind was gone

"Sorry I took so long I left something back there"

"Hn lets go then"

We got into the car and as we drove off I looked back and I saw Sakura standing there waving goodbye.

**5 years later Sasuke pov**

I go to the meadow Sakura and I always went to no **our** meadow just sitting there waiting to see if she would surprise me from behind or pop out of nowhere like she used to but no nothing.

But I felt a familiar breeze mixed with some cherry blossoms

_So you came back to this old place huh so many good memories_

''Sakura I'm sorry I never came back"

_Its ok I forgive you I'll always be hear when you need me the most but for now goodbye_

She kissed my forehead and vanished I a swirl of cherry blossoms

"Oi daddy mommy says it's time for dinner"

"I'm coming Yuko"

"Daddy who were you talking to"

"No one Yuko no one"

"Ok"

_Goodbye Sakura_

**The End**

**Damn I stayed up till 4 in the morning writing this I hope you enjoyed it and I do not own Naruto. Plz review and tell me what you think**


End file.
